Maintaining a youthful appearance is of great importance to many people, particularly in an aging population. Several of the visible signs of aging result from its effects on the skin. The passage of time is reflected in the appearance of wrinkles and fine lines; by a slackening of tissue; a loss of cutaneous elasticity; a leathery or dry appearance; and by the yellowing of the skin which becomes duller and loses its radiance. Skin that has been consistently exposed to sunlight throughout life, particularly the face and hands, may show pigmentation marks, telangiectasia and elastosis. At the histological level, skin damage from photoaging is shown in tangled, thickened, abnormal elastic fibers, decreased collagen and increased glycosaminoglycan content. The aging process also results in thinning and deterioration of the skin. There is a reduction in cells and in blood supply, and a flattening in the junction between the dermis and epidermis.
Treatments designed to prolong or promote youthful appearance include topical applications of cosmetic preparations, lotions and moisturizer, electrical stimulation, collagen injections and cosmetic surgery. However, there is still a serious need for skin care compositions that treat wrinkles and fine lines, and restore the youthful appearance of the skin.
The present invention features novel cosmetic skin care compositions for treating wrinkles and fine lines; firming skin tissue; and reviving the radiance of the skin. The skin care compositions comprise thymosin beta 4 (TB4) at a concentration of from about at a concentration of from about 1 ng/ml to about 10 xcexcg/ml, and a cosmetically acceptable vehicle. This invention also features methods for the treatment of wrinkles and fine lines; firming skin tissue; and reviving the radiance of the skin, comprising topically applying thereto a cosmetic skin care composition containing TB4 at a concentration of from about 1 ng/ml to about 10 xcexcg/ml. Preferably the cosmetic care compositions of the invention further comprise human transforming growth factor xcex21 (TGFB1), at a concentration of from about 5 pg/ml to 1 xcexcg/ml; and may also comprise human vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), at a concentration of from about 1 pg/ml to 1 xcexcg/ml.